Soul Eater Next Generation
by Blinded by the Love
Summary: Note to self: #1: Become a Death Scythe. #2: Beat the **** outta Hayate. #3: Help Matt get over his OCD-ness. #4: Save about 700 innocent lives.    ...This should be fun.   Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

**I've been planning this one for awhile, and I finally decided to write the first chapter lol. The pairings I'm gonna use are SoulxMaka, KidxPatty, HarvarxOC,OxxKim, KillikxLiz (CRACK PAIRINGS FTW) and Black StarxTsubaki. Yes, two of them are really random, but who was I supposed to put Liz and Tsubaki with? Anyways, I do not own the characters of Soul Eater, only the SENG characters, yadda yadda legal stuff yadda… Oh, and the idea of the Name "Aura" wasn't mine. My friend gave It to me. ANNNNNNNND LET THE RACE BEGIN!**

SOUL X EATER

"Matt, just shut up and fight!" I yelled. My meister… ugh. Easy to befriend, so hard to please.

"BUT THE SYMMETRY!" He replied.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE SYMMETRY! YOU CAN FIX IT AFTER THE FIGHT!" There was a Pre-kishin coming straight for us, and he was focusing on my hair. The kishin had chopped part of my bangs off, and he was freaking out about it.

"GAH! FINE!" He yelled, and swung at the PK, slicing its arm off. "AS SOON AS I'M DONE WITH THIS, YOU'RE GETTING A HAIRCUT!"

"Psh," I said, "Whatever…" I said, as he finished off the ugly monster. I transformed back into my human form and he grabbed my arm.

"LET'S GO!" He yelled.

"Geez, chill! I haven't even gotten my soul! I've been looking forward to this for awhile." I pulled out of his grasp and rushed back to where the blood-colored soul was floating in the middle of the ally. I grabbed it by the little pointy thing on the top and lowered it into my sharp toothed mouth. That was one thing I was grateful for inheriting from my dad. I had long, snow-white hair, a narrow face, and olive green eyes. Despite my bad eating habits, I was all skin and bones. When I got changed, I always stuck out my tummy to make myself look less… stick-like. That's actually the reason I eat so much. I don't like being as skinny as I am. I'm pretty tall, considering I'm only 15. Then again, so is everyone in Death City. I'm 5'6", and my partner is about four inches taller than me. You can only imagine what Black Star and Tsubaki's kids look like. But we'll get into that later.

"Are you done yet?" Matt asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled. I ran back to where he was standing as he flipped out the hover board he had inherited from his dad. "Do I have to change into my weapon form again?" I asked. As cool-looking as it was, it was uncomfortable after awhile.

"I suppose not… just hang on." He told me. I stepped onto to board and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We rode in silence to the nearest stylist's. We walked to the counter.

"Excuse me? My partner got some of her hair cut off in a fight, and we were hoping you could make it symmetrical again." Matt said to the clerk. I facepalmed.

"Oh, you must be from Shibusen! Right away, miss!" She lead me to a chair, and Matt began to follow.

"Uh-uh, symmetry boy. You're waiting over there." I pointed to a chair in the waiting area.

"Fine. Ignore my company." He said. The old woman doing my hair laughed.

"I used to go to Shibusen. Boy, was my partner a pain. He was a bayonet."

"Really? That's cool." I said, trying to remember what a bayonet was.

"Yep. Me and my partner always got in arguments. We never got along very well… and yet…" She glanced at Matt, then looked back at my reflection. "I ended up marrying him. I still love him from the bottom of my heart."

Me and Matt made gagging noises at the same time.

"I hope you're not implying anything between Aura and myself." Matt said, covering his face.

"Oh no, not at all. Just telling you that it might happen someday." Matt looked at me, and the expression on his face said "_Tell me she's not serious"_

"PFFFFFFFT"I did my best not to laugh, but to no avail. I burst out laughing like a hyena, causing Matt to snicker.

"Oh my god, that is the funniest thing I've heard all day!" I yelled, holding my gut. Even the old lady was chuckling now.

A few minutes later, she had finished my hair and Matt was paying for the cut.

"Thank you very much!" Matt said.

"Sure thing, Kids!" She yelled, as we walked out the door.

SOUL X EATER

Matt dropped me off at my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, walking up the driveway.

"Well, I wasn't about to leave my partner to find a her own ride. Remember, Pedo Bear could be lurking somewhere!" He said, in the creepiest voice possible, which was pretty creepy, considering he was the son of a Death God.

"Oh no! I'm shaking in my gothic boots!" I said, and laughed.

"See you tomorrow!" he said, as he sped into the night.

I walked through the door and into the kitchen, where my family was eating dinner.

"Hi, Aura!" My mom, Maka, said, "How was your day?" She asked. She was holding a pan.

"Good, Matt made me cut my bangs again because they were asymmetrical." I said, making my dad laugh.

"He sure does take after Kid." He said.

I sat down at my usual place, in between my older brother, Asuna, and my little sister, Angela.

In case you were wondering, this is what they look like. Asuna has messy red hair, like our grandfather, and eyes to match. Angela has dirty blond hair and red eyes, and wears her hair in tiny pigtails. She's like an angel with a devil's smile, or at least that's what my dad says. We all have sharp teeth, by the way, and we're all weapons. Scythes, to be exact. We all have different versions of our weapon form. Mine is pitch black, the handle is white, and there's a purple design on the blade. I'm not sure how to explain it, really. Asuna's is red and black, like our dad's, except instead of it looking spiky, it looks like it's stitched together, in a way. Angela hasn't transformed yet, since she's only five, but Stein already told us what she would be.

I ate my dinner as my mom, my dad, and Angela were talking. Asuna and I were usually the quiet ones at the table. He's kinda emo, in a way, besides the "I want to die" part. Me? There's just never much to talk about with my family, so I never really say anything. Once I finished. I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"I'm going upstairs. She you all in the morning!" I said. There was a round of "Good nights", and I went upstairs to my room. I opened the door to see my familiar, Dark gray room. My bed was spray painted black, and my comforter was black as well. My pillow was the same shade of gray as my walls. There was a dresser, with all of my clothes in it, a small leather cough, a desk, and a macbook pro on the desk.

I flopped down in my comforting bed. "Home, dark home." I said to myself. I stood up and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top and slipped under my covers. The cool thing about having a dark room is it's harder for light to get in, therefore it's easy to get to sleep, and easy to sleep in.

I was out like a light.

SOUL X EATER

**Other characters introduced next time. For now, I'm goin 2 sleep. Later, hoped you like… er, switch that…**

**-Momo**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER YAY! Few notes. 1: I forgot some of the couples. SteinxMarie and SidxNygus. Not using Crona. 2: I didn't really understand what the reviews for the last chapter meant, so im not gonna reply to them, which I usually do. The rest of the characters are introduced now. Some of these characters are my friends' character, such as Ein and Gro and Hayate. The name "Aura" came from my friend, but the rest of her came from me. The rest are mine tho.**

SOUL X EATER

"Aura, wake up. It's time to get ready for school." My mom was shaking my shoulder.

"Mmmm… five more minutes…" I buried my face under the covers.

My mom sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get me up. "Soul! Help me get Aura up!"

I heard shuffling a few doors down and then my dad walked in.

"Do we really need to go through this again, Aura?" he sounded tired, although he was dressed and ready to go to work.

"Yes…" I said, and gripped the cover tighter. I knew what was gonna happen.

"Alright then…" My dad walked over to my bedside and grabbed my covers with both hands, then pulled the covers over his head. Amazingly, I didn't go flying onto the floor like most kids would. I never really did, except for the first few times. I was hanging from the covers, holding on for dear life, about five feet from the hardwood floor. No way was I letting go. My dad started walking, making it harder to hold on, and left my room. He went downstairs, around a corner, and into the kitchen, where Angela and Asuna were eating breakfast. Angela started laughing at my odd pose, and Asuna didn't even look up. It happened almost every morning, so I can see why he didn't.

My dad set me down in a chair across the table from Asuna, and I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders.

My mom set a plate of pancakes down in front of me. It had only butter and sugar on it, just the way I like it.

"Thanks." I said, then started eating.

"Bye guys," My dad said, opening the door, "Love you all, have a good day."

"Bye daddy!" Angela yelled, waving.

"Later." Asuna said, still not looking up.

"Bye, Honey!" Mom said, waving. She looked a lot like Angela, except the grown up version, and without sharp teeth.

I finished my pancakes, then got up and went to my room. I fixed my bed, and then started looking through my closet. Most of what I have in my closet is black, including my pants and shoes. I picked out a gray tank top with a skull on it, black jeans, and a pair of black boots. They looked a lot like my mom's old ones, except taller. I grabbed my books and left the room. I went to the bathroom next. I brushed my teeth and hair, then put my insanely long hair in a ponytail.

"Tch," I said to no one in particular, "Even after all those stupid cuts, my hair is longer than Tsubaki's." Seriously. My hair goes past my ass. That's pretty long. No, they're not extensions, in case you were wondering. Once I finished in the bathroom, my cell phone rang.

"Hey, Matt, I'm on my way out." I knew it was him without looking at the number. He always called around this time.

"Great. Tell your family I said hi." He said, and then hung up.

I fast walked downstairs and passed the kitchen.

"Bye guys! Matt says hi, by the way."

"Tell him we said hi back." My mom said.

"Bye, sissy!" Angela ran over and gave me a hug around the legs.

"Bye, baby girl!" I said, and hugged her back.

"See ya, Asuna." I waved and he looked up from whatever it was he was reading.

"Later, Aura." He said, then went back to his book thing. I walked out the door and Matt was waiting on Beezlebub.

"They said hi back." I said, and climbed on.

"Cool."

SOUL X EATER

We came to school and I jumped off of the skateboard. Matt put it away and we both started walking towards the entrance, when a long haired boy got in our way.

"Move it, Hayate." I said, trying to walk past him.

"Oh, why hello, Aura! I didn't even see you there!" Black Star's kid said.

"I said move it. I need to get to class." I replied, trying to get around him.

"Allow me to escort you!" He linked his arm around mine and started walking me towards the door, when he was knocked to the ground.

"Honestly, Hayate, thegirl doesn't like you. You can be pretty dense, you know?" A voice said. I turned around.

"Thanks, Ein." I said. Ein was the son of Stein and Marie as well as Hayate's Miester. Hayate was a katana in his weapon form.

"No problem. I still need to train him. He keeps humping people's legs." I giggled.

"I do not hump people's legs. I'm not a dog." Hayate said, standing up.

"C'mon Aura, let's go to class." Matt said.

"Alright. See you guys later." I waved and walked away with Matt.

We entered the building, went to our classroom, and sat in our seats. The pair that sat next to us came in next.

"Hi guys!" Liana waved and sat down next to me. She was my best friend. What about Matt? He's my best GUY friend. There's a difference.

"Hi Liana!" I hugged her as her weapon partner, Goro, sat down next to her. Goro was Hayate's little brother, although he acted nothing like him. Goro was even more emo then Asuna, but I was always nice to him.

"Hi, Goro!" I said, and waved. He looked up from his iPod and gave a tiny wave of his hand.

"How'd that mission go yesterday?" Liana asked.

"Matt made me get my hair cut again. Besides that, it was pretty fun."

"Well, you weren't symmetrical anymore! I had to!" Liana and I giggled.

"He's such a pain sometimes…" I said.

"Just be glad you're not his cousin, like I am." Matt's parents were Death The Kid and Patty, while Liana's are Liz and Killik, therefore the two are cousins.

"That's true," I said, as two more pairs of partners walked in. One of Ox and Kim's kids, Nathan, and Harvar and Jacquie's kid, Callie, were one pair. Callie was Nathan's Meister, and they were also going out.

The next pair was Nathan's twin, Niki, and Sid and Nygus' kid, Catrina.

Now that everyone's been introduced, I guess I have to explain was everyone's like.

Hayate is about 17 and has long blue hair. He has blue eye also, and he always seems to have bandages wrapped around his forehead and chest. He wears a blue vest and no shirt underneath it, which shows off his uhh… six-pack. He kinda a player and he's really dense.

Ein has messy blond hair and glasses over his gray eyes. His clothes are stitched together, but he isn't unlike his dad. He's an easygoing genius.

Goro has black hair and eyes to match. He's always wearing headphones and a fishnet t-shirt under a black sleeveless jacket and fishnet gloves. He also wears gray pants and red boots. He's emo and really quiet.

Liana is half African American and has long, curly brown hair with a blond streak in it, and her eyes are chocolate brown. She usually wears a gray sweater and black jeans, mostly cuz it matches my outfit most of the time. She's the bubbliest person I've ever met, and really funny and cool.

Nathan has shaggy black hair and forest green eyes. He usually wears a red jacket and faded blue jeans with white tennis shoes. He kinda acts like my dad when he was younger.

Callie has black hair also, and light brown eyes, like her mom. She wears the same outfit that her mom wore when she was our age. She's a lot like Liana, personality wise, except more smug. She thought she was all that because she had a boyfriend.

Niki couldn't look any less like her twin brother, Nathan. She has long pink hair and purple eyes, and wears a jean skirt and a red tank top. She's a lot like Matt's mom, except she doesn't laugh as much.

Catrina is dark skinned like her mom, and wears bandages around her arms and legs. She also sports baggy, tan-colored cargo pants along with a camo tank top. She has dark chocolate eyes and short, curly brown hair. She's quiet. But when she wants something done, she gets really determined.

Well, there's everyone.

Awhile after everyone came in, the teacher walked through the door.

"Okay class, it's time for Soul Studies. Everyone get out your books."

Oh, I forgot to mention one thing.

The teacher is my mom.

You see, since my dad is the current death scythe, he's always here at school with Death The Kid, the current Shinigami. My mom didn't like being away from my dad all day, so she became the new teacher.

She looked at me and waved happily.

"_Dear god…"_

SOUL X EATER

**There's the second chapter. Hope you guys liked! Happy Halloween!**

**-Momo**


End file.
